HNTM Cycle 2
The second cycle of Hollywood's Next Top Model, preceded by HNTM Cycle 1 and followed by HNTM Cycle 3. Cycle two began with 14 girls entering the competition. Twists * This season the contestants would compete as individuals, and they would also play a major role in the determining which contestant is eliminated every week. Each week the remaining contestants would compete in a photo shoot, the judges would then score the photos, ensuring safety for all but a bottom two girls. The contestants who were called safe that week, along with Judges Charlize, Keira, and Guests would vote to save one of the contestants from elimination. The girl with the most votes would continue on in the competition while the other would be sent home. In the event of a tie, Head Judge Wilde would cast a tie breaker vote. * As a means of ensuring weaker contestants were not kept in the competition, if a model fell into the bottom 2 more than two times, the vote casting would be neutralized, and only the judges scores for that week would be used to determine which girl would be eliminated. * This season also introduced a judges save twist. After the votes are tallied, the judges then caucus and may choose to save one girl from elimination if all 4 unanimously agree that the girl was sent home too early. If the judges save is used, the following week would be a double elimination. * Neither of the latter twists ever came into effect. The judges never unaminously agreed to use the save, and no model every had the oportunity to fall into the bottom more then twise. Major Occurrences * In week 2 of the competition both Kate Moss, and Leslie Mancia quit the competition for personal reasons. This resulted in the return of Selena Gomez, who had been eliminated in week 1. Also resulting from Kate's and Leslie's exit, both Leila Goldkuhl and Ariana Grande were saved from that weeks elimination. * In week 7 of the competition, Natasha was late to her dual magazine cover photo shoot. At panel, it was announced she would be placed in that weeks bottom 2 and put up for the elimination vote. Raina Hein was put up against Natasha, however the judges and HNTM cast voted to keep Natasha in the competition after her line of high quality photos, and Raina was eliminated. * In week 8 of the competition, Selena Gomez and Hannah Jones were announced to be in the bottom 2. The two were put up for the elimination vote, however due to their lackluster performance the judges and contestants petitioned for a double elimination. In the end 6 of the 9 votes (5 contestants, 3 judges and Head Judge Wilde) called for the double elimination. This resulted in the elimination of both Hannah and Selena from the competition, the latter being eliminated for the second time this cycle. * In week 9 of the competition, Coco Rocha and Natasha Poly were announced to be in the bottom 2, however the judges chose to use there one save of the season to spare both girls from elimination. No vote was held that week, and all of the remaining top 5 continued on in the competition. * The cycle was won by CL (TJay T), and she was given a spot on the HNTM cycle 3 judging panel. Shortly after her tenure as a cycle 3 judge TJay T retired from producing and competing in NTM modeling shows. Judging Panel Contestants Call Out Order Voting History Photo Shoots Week 0: Casting/ Fade away photos Week 1: Top Model Archetypes Week 2: B&W High Fashion Beauty Shots Week 3: Question? Clothing Ads Week 4: Movement Photos Week 5: A-List Make-Up Ad Week 6: Nature Photos Week 7: 2 Magazine Covers Week 8: One word Modeling Week 9: Reinvent the Little Black Dress Week 10: Photo Shoot Redo Week 11: Cover and Spread for XOXO Beauty Magazine Week 12: Finale A-List Cosmetics Ad